Surprise!
by ColdFire MKLC
Summary: Hari ni hari jadi BoBoiBoy. Tapi, Cam mana bila kawan kawan BoBoiBoy tak ingat hal itu? Mereka malah mengejek BoBoiBoy. Warn! OC, OOC, OOT, OOS, OOEyD. Hati hati! Korang bisa tertipu. BoBoiBoy pun bisa. Completed!
Hello Cemua!
Bertepatan dengan ulatah BoBoiBoy Ane Buat Fic Nih.

Surprise!  
Warning!  
OC, OOC, OOT, OOEyD, OOS, No Dark Readers, TYPO, Completed!

BoBoiBoy Dan Rakan Rakan Punya Animonsta. Saya Hanya Pinjamnya.

Okay!  
Happy Reading!

Saat pagi di Sekolah rendah Pulau rintis...

"Deyy! Yaya!"  
'Seseorang berlari mendekati perempuan bertudung merah jambu. dengan sangat lamban...

"Ya, Gopal? Ada Apa?"  
'Tanya perempuan bernama Yaya itu pada pemuda yang baru sahaja memanggilnya.

"Kau ingat hari ni hari apa?"  
'Tanya Gopal pada Yaya.

"Ingat, Hari ni hari ahad."  
'jawap yaya singkat.

"Ish, Kau lupa kah?"  
'Tanya Gopal lagi.

"Lupa? Betul 'kan, Hari ni hari ahad?"  
'Yaya bertanya balik.

"Hari ni hari jadi BoBoiBoy lah"  
'Ucap Gopal.

"Oh ya, Hari ni 'kan tarikh 13 mac? Betul lah."  
'Ucap Yaya.

"Jom lah Kita buat kejutan, Sur-surp-sur-"  
'Ucap Gopal dengan kikuk pada 3 kata terakhir pada kalimat tadi.

"Sur? Surprise?"  
'Tanya Yaya.

"Ha, Ya. Surprise. Jom kita buat surprise untuk BoBoiBoy."  
'Ucap Gopal.

"Jom. Kita buat sepantas mungkin."  
'Ucap Yaya dengan penuh semangat.

"Aku akan bagitahu Ying ngan Fang."  
'Ucap Gopal.

"Tak Payah."  
'Ucap Seseorang tetiba. membuat Gopal terkejut.

"Haaa!"  
'Gopal terjatuh.

"Huaaa! Ya Allah!"  
'Jerit Yaya terkejut.

"Heh, Itu pun nak takut."  
'Ucap Seseorang tadi, Dia Fang. Bersama Ying.

Author Geleng Geleng.

"Mestilah, Kita ingat korang ni salah satunya BoBoiBoy."  
'Ucap Gopal.

"Hehe, Sorry Sorry"  
'Fang ngan Ying malah bernyanyi muzik Super Junior.

"Jadi, Apa rancangan kita? Aku nak tahu wooo... bagitahu lah."  
'Tanya Ying.

"Jadi, Camni... blablablablabla"  
'Anggap saja mereka sedang berunding untuk hari jadi BoBoiBoy.

Skip...

BoBoiBoy berjalan di jalan untuk pergi ke gerai koko Tok aba.

"Hari ni, Mesti terbaik."  
'Ucap BoBoiBoy pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi, Apa-sal tak ada orang nak bagi aku ucapan 'selamat hari jadi' ni?"  
'Tanya BoBoiBoy pada dirinya sendiri.

"Mungkin diorang tunggu aku kat gerai kot."  
'Ucap BoBoiBoy menenangkan diri.

Akhirnya BoBoiBoy pun sampai.

"Dey, Tengok tu. BoBoiBoy Dah Tiba. Jom jalankan rancangan kita."  
'Ucap Gopal berbisik. Dibalas anggukan dari Yaya, Fang, Dan Ying.

Rancangan dimula!

"Deii! Tengok Penjenayah Api dah datang."  
'Ucap Gopal.

"Hmmm, Yalloh. Jom kita habiskan Air koko kita dan pergi sepantas mungkin."  
'Instruksi Ying.

"Haii Kawan Kawan!"  
'BoBoiBoy Menyapa.

"..."  
'Hening, Tak ada Jawapan.

"Heii...? Kawan Kawan...?"  
'BoBoiBoy Bingung.

"Apa sal korang tak jawap aku?"  
'Ucap BoBoiBoy sambil duduk disebelah Gopal.

"Kitorang tak nak cakap ngan penjenayah api."  
'Cakap Ying.

"Jom, Kita Pergi."  
'Ucap Fang.

Semua pun pergi.

"Tok, Atok Ingat tak? Hari ni hari apa?"  
'Goda BoBoiBoy.

"Hari ahad."Jawap Tok Aba Singkat.

Wajah BoBoiBoy Langsung bertukar menjadi masam.

'Diorang tak ingat kot."  
'Batin BoBoiBoy.

"BoBoiBoy, Tolong jaga kedai. Atok ngan Ochobot nak pergi, ada tempahan."  
'Ucap Tok aba.

"Ya lah, Tok."  
'Ucap BoBoiBoy.

Tok aba dan Ochobot Pun Pergi.

Seseorang datang. Ternyata tetangga mau order sahaja.

"Nak order special ice coklat 1."

Lama lama pelanggan mulai berdatangan bergerombolan.

BoBoiBoy amat sibuk.

kat tempat lain...

"Cepat, Nanti BoBoiBoy datang."

"Adu du, Bersihkan sampah itu."

"Hn, Baiklah. ini untuk rival lama."

"Gopal, Pasang Bendera tu."

"Tok, Ambil keik kokonya."

"Ochobot, Catat perlengkapan."

"Baik."

"Ying, hias semua dengan amat pantas."

Sementara itu, Di kedai Tok aba.

BoBoiBoy sekarang telah menghabiskan semua stok koko. Tempahan amat banyak.

BoBoiBoy pun pulang untuk memberitahu Ochobot atau Tok aba untuk membersihkan gerai.

"Atook...?"  
'BoBoiBoy membuka pintu rumah.

"Kejutan!"

"Hah? Apa ni?"

"Hehe, Maafkan kitorang BoBoiBoy. Kitorang cakap tak baik pada kau tadi."

"Hai jugak BoBoiBoy! Selamat Hari Jadi!"

"Eiik, Adu du pun ada kat sini lagi...?"

"Ha'ah, Ini untuk Hari jadi kau."

BoBoiBoy Tersenyum.

"Nah, Kek hari jadi kau."  
'Ucap Yaya memberikan kek itu untuk BoBoiBoy.

"Terima kasih"  
'BoBoiBoy terharu.

Belum sempat BoBoiBoy mengambil kek, Gopal Sudah melahap 1/2 Bagian Dari kek itu

"Nyum nyum..."  
'Gopal menikmati Kek itu.  
"Huuuekkk (Muntah muntah) Apa ni? Heeeh..."  
'Gopal pingsan.

"Apa ni Yaya?"  
'Tanya BoBoiBoy.

"Hehe, Aku bagi sikit resipi biskut aku..."  
'Jujur Yaya.

Semua pun terjungkir kebelakang.

"BoBoiBoy! Kami akan ambil koko di bumi hari ni jugak."  
'Probe dan Adu du pergi ke kedai Tok aba.

BoBoiBoy Bangun.

"Jangan Harap Adu du!"  
'BoBoiBoy mengejar adu du.  
"BoBoiBoy Kuasa Lima!"  
'Seketika BoBoiBoy berpecah menjadi kelima klon.

"Masa hari jadi pun ada yang nak kacau bumi. ada pulak yang kejar kejar."  
'Ucap Tok aba.

"Biasa Tok, Ini Sudah Menjadi Kewajiban."  
'Ucap Ochobot.

End!

Mind To Review.

Mari ucapkan "Selamat Hari jadi" Kat BoBoiBoy!


End file.
